


My Love Is A Devotion Meant Only For You

by Bennyhatter



Series: Anisapiens [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animalistic, Arguing, Biting, Conflict Resolution, Feral Behavior, Grooming, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Licking, M/M, Shiro loves him so much, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennyhatter/pseuds/Bennyhatter
Summary: The bed dips beneath the weight of a second body, and Shiro reaches without pulling his face out of the pillow he's been hugging. After a moment, he feels a warm forehead press against his palm, and his fingers naturally tangle in dark, silky hair. He guides Keith down, letting the wolf hide his burning face against Shiro's hip; doesn't speak, just tenderly strokes the younger Anisapien's hair while Keith gathers his thoughts.





	My Love Is A Devotion Meant Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> So. Uh. This was SUPPOSED to be filthy porn, and then they had FEELINGS and it went in a completely different direction, so. Here you go?
> 
> This is set somewhere between chapter 10 and the epilogue.
> 
> Basically: Allura asks Shiro to help her at Atlas. Shiro wants to, and tells Keith. Keith is Bad At Feelings, they fight, and he takes off until he's calm. Then he comes back, and... this.

The bed dips beneath the weight of a second body, and Shiro reaches without pulling his face out of the pillow he's been hugging. After a moment, he feels a warm forehead press against his palm, and his fingers naturally tangle in dark, silky hair. He guides Keith down, letting the wolf hide his burning face against Shiro's hip; doesn't speak, just tenderly strokes the younger Anisapien's hair while Keith gathers his thoughts. The room still smells like crackling anger and frustration, though the scent is a few hours old. Now it smells like bitter ginger, Keith's self-deprecation and guilt burning his throat until he purrs quietly.

The wolf chuffs back, anxious and so sweet, even if he'll never admit it. He hides his face against Shiro's hip, calming a little more beneath each gentle stroke of the lion's fingers. Shiro smiles against his pillowcase, scratching lightly behind his wolf's ears, and Keith finally releases the tension clinging to his lithe frame with a shuddering whine.

"It's alright to be upset," Shiro murmurs, tilting his head just enough to see the unruly mop of his mate's hair over the dips and rises of his own torso. "It's alright to get angry, Keith. It's a big change."

"Why does it have to be  _ you?" _ Keith whispers, hurt and fear tangling his scent into something that Shiro adamantly does not like. He shifts just enough to pull Keith up over him, letting the wolf hide in his neck; resting his lion hand against the dip of his mate's spine while keeping the other buried in his hair.

"Because I understand it," Shiro murmurs back, pressing the words between Keith's flattened, trembling ears despite how it strains his neck. "I've been there. It was my home for a while. I know what it took for me to recover. If I can help others, using my own experiences, to let them know they aren't alone… I have to try, Keith."

His skin feels damp where the wolf's face is, but Shiro doesn't comment on it. Keith is a proud creature, but he's also a damaged one, and Shoro knows the depths of that damage better than anyone. His wolf cares a lot more than most give him credit for, but he gets lost in his own self-deprecation. For all of his ferocity and strength, his fear of being abandoned rules him more often than not; thinking that the others will tire of waiting for him to get better, and cast him aside when they realize he's not making progress as quickly as they want him to.

Shiro knows that's so far from the truth, but when Keith's insecurities scream louder than their assurances, they can do nothing but wait for the hurricane to settle. The ache is a sharp pain in his chest, one that makes his throat tight, because he knows those are the moments that Keith feels most alone, no matter how hard they try to reach him.

"Why?" Keith whispers, hurt strangling his voice. There's too many questions packed into that one word, more than Shiro could ever hope to answer, and too many where the answer is the same.

"I will never leave you, as long as you want me to stay," he murmurs, coaxing with gentle hands, one human and one monstrous, until Keith is looking at him with eyes that shine like glass in the darkness. "This is not me leaving you, pup." Guiding him down, Shiro licks gently at his wolf's hairline, and Keith turns his face enough to whine into Shiro's padded palm. "Allura needs help, and I can help her. It's not forever. I will  _ never _ leave you, Keith. Listen. Breathe in. Do I lie?"

Keith shakes his head, his nostrils flaring as he breathes in Shiro's devotion, his love. He loves Keith more than he ever knew was possible. Creatures like them don't form attachments the way humans do. Lions aren't strictly monogamous, but wolves typically are if their primal nature outweighs their human side. When Keith chose him, Shiro knew what it meant, and he has never once thought of walking away from this. Keith is the center of his world,  _ always, _ even when he needs to be the calm eye of the other Anisapien's storm.

"Hey," he murmurs, smiling, and when Keith glances sideways at him, Shiro licks the tip of his ear. "I love you," he whispers, because it's true and because he loves the flavor of Keith's desire on his tongue, rich and heady and better than any meal. If he could, he would devour Keith, keeping the wolf guarded within the safety of his ribcage so his mate would never know pain again.

"You're thinking weird things again, aren't you," Keith grumbles, licking across Shiro's mouth. He licks back, sharp teeth gently catching his wolf's tongue, and Keith shudders. He's so beautiful, painted by moonlight and covered in Shiro's scent, his basketball shorts dragging against the lion's bare skin when he shifts.

"I'm thinking you're the best thing I never knew I could have," Shiro purrs, rolling them before Keith can turn prickly and try to pull away. Like this, Shiro keeps him supple, licking and touching until the arch of his spine is a masterpiece, their tails tangling between his legs keeping them spread so that Shiro can drink him in.

"Shut the fuck up," Keith breathes, trying to sound annoyed and missing by a wide margin. His dark eyes are wide, black with desire and lingering anxieties that Shiro strokes away with every brush of his fingers. His face is already flushed with eagerness and nerves, his mouth open just enough for Shiro to see the tips of his fangs as he pants. He's the most beautiful thing the lion has ever seen, and he rests his weight on his forearms so their noses drag against each other's, their eyes locked and their mouths just barely touching. Keith's claws dig into his sides carefully, harm the last thing on his mind. Shiro's lion hand cradles the back of his head, keeping him close, though running is clearly the last thing on his mind.

"I'm not angry that you needed space, pup," he whispers, licking Keith's upper lip with a quick curl of his tongue. "If you need space, I will respect that. But you scared me. No shoes, no shirt, in the middle of the night…"

Lotor is long gone, locked far away and unable to physically touch Keith, but the damage he's left behind will linger for a long time. It will take years to undo what that man has done; that's not what scares Shiro.

"You don't have to face things alone anymore."

"I know that," Keith mutters, looking away.  _ Don't, _ Shiro thinks helplessly.  _ Don't do that. Don't hide from me. _

"I love you," he whispers, those beautiful eyes snapping back to fixate on his face. Keith's devotion is a powerful thing -- his wolf does nothing by halves. When he decides to give someone his attention, it's unwavering. His trust is such a fragile thing, as delicate as butterfly wings, but it carries a power that's unmatched by anything else Shiro has ever encountered.

"I love you," he says again, he can't  _ help it, _ and Keith softens for him. His arms creep around Shiro's waist, so warm against his bare, scarred skin, and he welcomes being dragged into Keith's current.

Keith bites and licks at his chin, whining low in the back of his throat. Shiro rumbles in response, curling himself fully over his smaller mate; letting his broader body hide Keith from the world until he's ready to face it again. Their fight was a brutal, bitter thing, but the last wisps of it are fading from the corners of the room, the air filled with  _ this, _ and Shiro much prefers the scents of their devotion.

"Do you have to go?" Keith presses the question to his shoulder, over a fading bruise left by his own passion days ago.

"I don't have to," Shiro murmurs, pressing his nose into Keith's hair and nuzzling against the base of one soft, furry ear. He bites lightly, just to tease; just to feel his wolf tremble for him.

"But you want to," his mate translates, and Shiro nods. Silence swells between them, but it's not uncomfortable. When they're like this, they don't often feel the need for words. They can hear, and feel, and smell anything that needs to be said -- why would they need to give a voice to it? Sometimes, words will never be enough.

"Don't leave me," Keith whispers, pressing his face against Shiro's throat. He keeps the wolf there with a gentle hand -- hand that brought more violence than it ever has tenderness, until Keith. Until this powerful, proud Anisapien looked at him that day in Heaven's kitchen and snarled, unafraid, and Shiro learned what it meant to be in awe.

"Never," he vows, smiling. "As if I could."

"If you don't visit, I'll track you down and kick your fucking ass, Allura be damned. Don't you fucking leave me, Shiro. You're mine."

Shiro rumbles, so pleased and so in love he can't imagine how it doesn't burst through his skin and fill the room. "Yes," he purrs, turning to lick Keith's warm cheek. "I am. And you're mine, pup. Don't you forget that."

Keith growls, biting at his mouth; Shiro feels the press of his wolf's claws along his spine and shivers at the pleasure of it. He bites back, his rougher tongue dragging over Keith's until the wolf tips his head up and lets Shiro in.

_ Mine, _ he thinks, begs,  _ marvels. _ Keith whines, arching against him, and Shiro slips his human hand beneath the wolf to support him and keep him close.

_ How am I so lucky? _

Hands tangle in his hair, tugging insistently. He's letting it grow, and Keith clearly enjoys it.

_ What have I ever done to deserve this? _

Keith's pleasure is the most beautiful thing Shiro has ever seen. His wolf forgets to guard himself; he's so raw and open, holding nothing back, and Shiro can't help but hunger for all of it, and more. Keith is the spark that sets fire to his blood, their bodies arching and rolling as they come together again and again; damp with sweat, skin and fur scraping and setting off new sparks that keep the inferno fed.

_ No matter what happens... _

Keith's sharp, eager cry is the most beautiful song Shiro has ever heard, and he can't help but lick into his mate's mouth to taste his pleasure. His shoulders sting, the scent of blood blending into their desire, and it's so perfectly fitting; they're too wild for anything else.

_ No matter what… _

Rumbling, Keith licks at his cheek, tongue dragging just under his eye. Shiro nips his ear, chuckling at his gasp and the way his tired hips buck.

"Asshole," his wolf growls, but he's clearly too satisfied to sound properly angry, so Shiro chuckles again.

"I love you too," he purrs. Keith closes his eyes, his lips curling into a crooked smile, and he strokes his wolf's side with his right hand, watching him settle.

_ No matter what, _ he thinks, _ I'll never stop loving you. _


End file.
